What's his name?
by NyanKat15
Summary: A short story about Gary and Ash and some sexytime


Before I start I hope all you pokemon fans get the joke here. If not you could just leave right now xD Anyways, let's go. Warnings: smut, rape jokes, sexytime, explicit language, and basically anything that would never be in the real show. Also, I get that ash got pikachu first, but I'm basing this off of games with the original starters and shit.

Here I am, making eye to eye contact with Professor Oak. "I will ask you again," he said to me calmly " are you sure that's my grandsons name?" My mother warned me that he might ask crazy questions, and not wanting to get yelled at, I told him what I thought would make him happy. "Yes sir! your grandsons name is AssButt, now why did you call me here?" All he did was stare me down and then the door slammed open in with a loud thud. "AssButt!" Prof. Oak yelled happily, making the man that was walking in get a confused look. "Uh.. Hello to you too Gramps, who are you?" His eyes landed on me, breaking my staring contest with the floor. "Uh, I'm ash.. You?"

"No time for formalities! Pick a pokemon, Ash!" The old man said loudly. I looked over to a table, three red and white colored balls sat on it. As I walked over, I noticed there were tiny plaques beside each ball. "Hmm.. I'll take Charmander." I picked up the ball, which almost felt warm to the touch, and it made me jump slightly. "Then I'll take Squirtle." The mysterious boy said with a smile before taking the water-type that sat beside my own fire-type pokemon. I guess you could say this is the moment that started my Pokemon adventure.

I've been walking for hours! Why the hell is this forest so dense? I can't say I don't mind the nice pine smell or the beautiful trees, but I have had five weedle's attach to my leg so far, and I don't like it. Walking a bit further, and kicking Pokemon after Pokemon off, I finally saw it, the exit! I began to full on sprint, it was much easier in the shoes my mother had bought for me before the move. On the other side of the forest there was a beautiful city, it was small, but it was bigger then my own home-town. The people here seemed to talk a bit.. odd, but I payed no mind. Mainly because I was forcefully in the Mart.

It's been a few weeks now and I am again, walking through a forest. There is no tall grass here, so there's no possible threat of rape. As I walking I could see a mop of brown hair in the distance, it looked to be.. AssButt? Well, at least that was the only thing I knew to call him. As I got closer he gave me a smirk "Ah, Ash! I remember you, you're the kid that gave Gramps the idea that my name was AssButt." I looked up with a sheepish grin "Ah.. right, yes... I did do that.." His smirk dropped and he looked at my ripped jeans and worn shoes. "God you look like shit, have you sat down to take a breather since you left home?" An embarrassed blush ran across my face "Well, I didn't have time I had to train my Pokemon." I said softly which made him smirk "Oh my God, come on." Then just like that I was dragged away.

Well this escalated quickly. I was now currently in a hotel with the mystery man. "Well, I'm gonna shower. You pick a bed." Without much thought I plopped on the right one, then looked to the floor I saw my ticket to knowing his name! His Pokedex was laying on the floor. I stood and picked it up, looking through it and then I found what I was looking for. "Gary?" I suddenly felt a presence behind me, and a head was suddenly to the left of my face. "What the hell are you doing?" I heard Gary ask behind me, and I opened my eyes wide. "Uh.. Oh, this? I was just looking to see what your real name is.. that's all." I didn't turn around, knowing he was either naked or in nothing but a towel.

Before I knew it my arm was grabbed and I was spun around and pushed onto the bed behind me. "What th- mm!" A pair of lips covered my own and my eyes opened wide yet again. "What the fu-" I tried to speak, but the lips attacked me again, making me close my eyes.. I was enjoying this? His hands began to roam my body, and I couldn't sense what was reality anymore. His lips finally came off my own, and I took in a large breath. "Gary.. I haven't showered yet." I said in protest, hoping that might make him stop. "Then lets go." He said with a sly smirk. 'Shit.' Was all that ran through my head

Here I am, naked Gary standing behind me and practically forcing me under the water. "Let me wash you." He said smoothly into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "No, I'll do it." I glared, taking the white soap bar into my hand and beginning to rub it down my stomach and crotch as I stepped out of the water stream. As I continued I could feel the inevitable coming, and as soon as it was too late to think about it as the soap dropped from my hand. Instantaneously I could hear Gary laughing behind me, and then it cut off. "Pick it up." He ordered me, making me turn my head toward him. When he gave me a glare as if saying 'do it now' I complied and half bent to get the soap. "Don't drop the soap, its grade-school knowledge." I whispered to myself and then I felt a pair of hands on my hips. As I grabbed the soap I bent back straight, but the hands remained at their place on my hips. "Hmm, you know Ash, you have a very nice body." I blushed again and then arched my back as a hand slipped down my thigh "A-ah Gary what are you doing?" I had my head tipped neatly onto Gary's shoulder, forcing me to close my eyes because of the water stream.

"Ash, you're getting hard just from me rubbing your thigh?" He asked, probably smirking with his own question. "Shut up, you pervert!" I growled in frustration as his hand began to get dangerously close to my erection. "W-Wait.. Don't touch there you idiot." It was too late now, his hand slipped onto my member and I could feel the pleasure coursing through my body. I shuddered and leaned into the man behind me, my back arching and straightening with every thrust of his hand. "Gary, please... I feel.. I think I'm gonna... A-Ah!" I moaned loudly as I came onto the wall in front of us, the water washing it down the drain. "Now you have to help me." Gary said, almost sadistically. I felt his hand slip to my ass, a finger then slid inside me slowly and I jumped as my back arched simultaneously. "Gary!" I yelped again, causing an annoyed grunt to come from the other male as the finger began thrusting faster. "Shut up." He said softly. He then thrust a second finger into me, making my legs give out.

Gary carried me from the shower, making sure to turn it off before we left the bathroom. I was now on my back on the bed, looking up at Gary and his smirking face. "Alright, spread your legs." He said simply, I don't know if it was his voice, or the way he was looking at me, but I complied with his wishes. Spreading my legs wide enough for him to fit between. "Good boy, I like how well you listen." with that he placed his erection at my hole, forcing in with no hesitation. When he was all the way in I could feel Gary smirking down at me. "You have a beautiful body, Ash." I could feel the now constant blush spread across my cheeks again as he began thrusting into me. He was holding my hips tightly in his hands. Gary thrust in and out of me at a fast pace, not caring that he could possibly be hurting me. "Ah- Ah! Hnn..." I moaned as he hit something inside me that my eyes open wide as my body shuddered in delight.

"I found it, didn't I?" Gary asked in a seductive tone, making this all the more difficult for me. "Y-You h-h-hit some- ah!" I moaned as he thrust again, making me lose myself to the pleasure. "Gary.. H-Harder! Nn.." I groaned, cursing myself for begging for something like this. Gary didn't say anything, he only complied with what I asked and began to thrust himself harder inside me, pulling my his with his hands to meet his thrusts half way. I writhed and moaned, I could feel my release coming yet again. "Gary!" I exclaimed loudly as I came hard onto my own chest. "Fuck.." Gary cursed silently as he came inside me, making me shudder with the unfamiliar warmth that now filled me.

Gary and I have been together since that day, and I don't really know where our adventures will take us next. All I know is I want Gary with me every step of the way, no matter where this life will take us.

The end. I know that I am NOT even close to the best writer out there, but I hope at least some of you will enjoy this. Thank you for reading c:


End file.
